Entre el cielo y el infierno
by BaJu07
Summary: Prefiero arder en el infierno por esto que siento que vivir en un cielo a base de mentiras
1. Chapter 1

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1

El rugir de los cielos con la fuerte tormenta estremecía su ser, corría por el inmenso pasillo sin importarle nada, sentía el mismísimo infierno a sus espaldas, nuevos relámpagos marcaban sombras en las paredes, su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada por esa manera tan veloz de andar - No hay mañana, no juegues con mi fe - se repetía a si misma mientras cruzaba el enorme patio sin importarle siquiera la fuerte lluvia que se encargaba de empaparla por completo en cuestión de segundos, abrió la puerta de aquella capilla. caminaba desesperada, entrando en aquel confesionario que la llenaba de paz, aquel pequeño refugio de sus actos impuros, golpeo con fuerza la ventanilla ansiosa por ser escuchada - esto no me puede estar pasando - repetía en sus mente esperando impaciente la llegada de su salvador. Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, siguió atenta cada sonido esperando ver como se correría a aquella madera que impedía cualquier tipo de comunicación.

Perdóneme padre porque he pecado – escupió al ver la silueta del sacerdote del otro lado.

Cuéntame hija ¿qué es eso que has hecho?

Algo muy malo padre – sus manos temblaban por el frio

Tranquila hija – nota el malestar de la chica

No puedo tranquilizarme soy un desastre padre no puedo controlarme

Si puedes hija mía solo tienes que creer en ti y pedirle fuerzas al señor

Yo he caído en tentación padre me siento tan asqueada de mi, siento que no merezco ni debo estar en este reciento tan sagrado como es la casa del señor

Detente hija todos los hijos de dios pueden y deben estar en su casa. Lo más importante de la vida es reconocer cuando nos equivocamos ¿tu estas arrepentida de tus actos?

Si padre, totalmente arrepentida, quiero a través de usted pedirle al señor que perdone mi desfachatez

Entonces en el nombre del señor yo te bendigo hija mía pido que tu camino se ilumine siempre que vayas de la mano del señor, reza tres ave marías y cuatro padres nuestros – finaliza realizando la señal de la cruz a la joven – Rachel - susurra el hombre

Si padre dígame – se inclina de nuevo para escucharlo mejor

No olvides que dios te amara siempre – le dice con ternura para relajarla

Gracias padre – se levanta, camina al otro costado de la capilla para ponerse de rodillas y cumplir su tanda de rezos como penitencia.

El hombre camina en dirección a las puertas las abre de par en par sale por el enorme pasillo antes recorrido por la morena la lluvia había cesado el sol hacia acto de presencia mostrando el hermoso día que le esperaría a todos, camino hasta llegar a una enorme campana que se encontraba frente a los dormitorios del lugar, empezó a hacerla sonar marcando la hora, unas 7 veces para ser mas especifico.

Buenos días padre Schuester - le saluda una mujer un tanto mayor a sus espaldas

Buen día hermana pilar

Quiero preguntarle si está preparado para la visita de esta mañana

Lo estoy hermana – el hombre se acerca un poco – las chicas han mejorado demasiado esta visita será la mejor de todas – sonríe al tiempo que se aleja de la mujer

Entra a la pequeña capilla a lo lejos observaba esa joven que aun se encontraba de rodilla en el santísimo

Lamento interrumpirte Rachel, pero hoy habrá visita y tienes que estar lista igual que las otras chicas

Cierto disculpe por robarle su tiempo – se levanta para salir lo más pronto posible

No te disculpes, sabes que puedes venir cuando lo necesites – el hombre se pierde escaleras arriba

De vuelta a los dormitorios

Su cabeza daba vueltas y solo quería salir de esa situación lo más pronto posible, todo estaba mal, podría remediar sus actos si tan solo se detiene - _no se repetirá_ \- pensó al tiempo que respiraba profundo para abrir su puerta, al entrar sintió el alivio, la quietud y el silencio que reinaba dentro. Noto el desorden de su cama y corrió a ordenarla quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no podía creérselo. Camino a cambiarse de atuendo tenía que estar en el comedor dentro de poco. Esa mañana era otra pero no quería serlo, deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y decir que no, pero era tarde ahora tenía que ser sensata - todo lo que hiciste estuvo mal – repetía ante el espejo mientras acomodaba su cabello – dos golpes en su puerta fueron suficiente para obtener toda su atención se acerco para abrirla

Buenos días Srta Berry – entra la mujer examinando toda la habitación.

Buenos días hermana pilar – saluda con educación.

Sabe que hoy es un día importante – inspeccionaba unos libros en el escritorio - deseo que me informe si habrán desastres en los pasillos como la última visita – buscaba su mirada.

Las chicas no han comentado nada al respecto por lo menos no delante de mi hermana – responde con seguridad

Bien, espero sea cierto andando el desayuno está listo – ambas caminan al comedor

Dos grandes mesones eran suficiente para todas las jóvenes del instituto, 60 chicas de pie frente a las mesas esperando la entrada de la directora, todo en silencio la mañana jugaba con algunas que trataban de no bostezar o perder el equilibrio esperando impaciente. Solo el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y los fuertes pasos que marcaba la mujer en compañía de la joven las puso en alerta a todas.

Srta Berry tome asiento – susurra al tiempo que camina hacia el frente para hablarles a todas.

Bien Srtas. Hoy es uno de esos días donde no toleraremos su desvergüenza – sus palabras eran fría – les agradecería que cualquier insolencia que se les ocurriera o planificaran para este día debe ser desechada ahora. Si no desean recibir un castigo por su conducta – miro hacia un grupo de jóvenes – ya las conocemos, no dudaremos en reprenderlas si es necesario recuerden que esta institución se rige con disciplina y buena moral. Porque lo único que se necesita en el Internado Madre Asunción es…

A Dios y sus reglas – recitan las jóvenes atentas al discurso de la mujer

Muy bien, oremos – la mujer empezó mientras el grupo cerraba sus ojos imitándola

Rachel estaba un poco distraída, sabía que era observada pero no deseaba ese cruce de miradas matutina que siempre existió este día seria distinto, empezar de nuevo era todo lo que quería. Una joven a lo lejos no perdía detalle de la chica la notaba extraña quería hablarle.

¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta la joven a su lado

No tengo idea san, estoy preocupada – responde sin perder de vista a la morena

Tranquila tiene que haber una explicac…

Muy bien, pueden empezar - la interrupción de la mujer deja la conversación a medias

El sonido de los cubiertos en los platos era lo único que se podía escuchar, una hora después todas las chicas se retiraban a sus clases. La joven trata de alcanzar a la morena, pero esta se le escapa nuevamente.

Toda la mañana buscándote rach – piensa al tiempo que se dirige a sus clases de manualidades

Vaya hermana pilar esto es verdaderamente impresiónate - el hombre detallaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance - ¿Qué actividad realizan? - señala hacia una de las aulas.

Es nuestra nueva clase de manualidades, queremos que nuestras jóvenes adquieran nuevos conocimientos de alguna u otra forma esto las ayudara a canalizar todos esos problemas que ese viven en su etapa – se detienen viendo por el ventanal

Esto es genial quinn – se mueve alegre en su silla

Calma san, van a notar tu euforia y no deseo perder mi hora libre por estar a tu lado

No me importa que me regañen ha venido el señor de la otra vez, recuerdas el piso mojado el viejito patinado por el pasillo

Olvídalo ya nos metiste en muchos problemas por eso – cocía tratando de ignorar a la chica

Tenía que hacer valer mis derechos, como que no puedo llamar a mis padres si no tengo a cualquier adulto a mi lado, ¿crees que es justo? no puedo decirles todo lo que veo aquí ese viejo lo merecía - saludo al hombre mostrando su mejor sonrisa

El hombre mira con enfado a las jóvenes - Pensé que ya no estarían aquí

Lo siento mucho padre, no podemos hacer mucho solo darles unos simples castigos – respondía asustada

Que le dije de la frutas podridas en una cesta hermana

Que podrían dañarse las que están sanas – responde rápidamente

Exacto hermana pilar, en algún momento tendrá que sacar las frutas podridas de este cesto, o ¿acaso sea perder su cosecha?

No eso jamás, me tome el atrevimiento de renovar el reglamento además de implementar un nuevo método para lograr total disciplina en este año, todo depende de su aceptación.

Entonces vayamos a ver de qué se trata. Se alejan los dos por el pasillo

Que haces aquí Rachel no tenias clases a esta hora – pregunta al verla sentada frente del altar de la capilla.

Lo siento, la hermana pilar me ha dado permiso, cuando le dije que solo quería rezar esta mañana – el hombre se sienta a su lado

Lo que sea que esté pasando sabes que puedes decírmelo – hablaba con dulzura

En algún momento se lo diré solo espero que cuando lo haga pueda comprenderme – se levanta – ahora lo dejo tal vez la hermana me necesite, el hombre le sonríe mientras la ve partir

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno su clase aun no iniciaba, tendría que estar en esa clase de manualidades, pero no deseaba encontrarse aun a la rubia no sabía que decirle, como responderle, no podía caer de nuevo tenía suficiente con que la noche anterior. No quería mas desgracias, porque eso era para la morena una total desgracia

Que tanto vez por esa ventana – pregunta la rubia que no se ha movido del sitio desde que termino la clase

Rachel no vino a clases – seguía con su mirada fija en el ventanal del aula

Ya sabes cómo es, debe estar detrás de la directora – enciende un cigarrillo

Podrías apagar eso dejaras esto apestoso, sin olvidar que nos meterías en problema la visita aun no se ha ido

Diablos en qué momento te volviste tan mojigata fabray

La rubia se acerca arrancándole el cigarrillo – tengo que contarte algo pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie – finaliza apagándolo en agua

La morena frunce el ceño mientras se sienta en una de las mesas.

Santana el hombre que vino hoy es el único que podrá aprobar las nuevas reglas del instituto

Que hay con eso, sabemos que todas las reglas son una porquería

Se acerca para que solo ella la escuche – la habitación de disciplina se podrá usar esta en ese nuevo reglamento, aquella de las que nos hablo Martin la otra vez ¿recuerdas?

Oh, malditos bastardos, no puedo creer que se permita esto en una escuela, son unos fanáticos lunáticos, tenemos que decirles a nuestros padres

La rubia respira con frustración – lo sé pero en estos momentos solo me importa Rachel ayer me quede en su habitación, pensé que despertaría a su lado pero no fue así no hemos hablado, está huyendo de mi santana

Cuanto lo siento fabray, pero sabes que eso te pasa por enamorarte de una loca como Berry

No le digas así – golpea su cabeza – es en serio san, sabes cómo es con este tema, quizás se asusto ha sido un error quedarme en su cuarto debe estar confundida, además… - se detiene al notar lo que iba a decir y decide guardar silencio

Bueno, menos tragedia y más alegría debemos ir al estacionamiento quiero verle la cara al viejito cuando vea su regalo – quinn la mira confundida

¿Santana que has hecho?

¿Qué? no me mires así, yo no hice nada ha sido Aria, igual no deja de ser divertido no me culpes – la empuja a los pasillos – necesitamos un poco de diversión y créeme esto valdrá la pena

Desconcierto, tristeza, rabia y dolor era todo lo que quinn podía sentir en ese momento no le importaba nada solo deseaba encontrar a la morena, poder hablarle, tenerla de nuevo como esa noche, pensó que sería distinto, pero se equivoco Rachel no estaba y solo le dejaba ver que no la quería al no dirigirle la palabra, sentía que la perdía y eso la hacía querer morir.

Mira allí vienen – susurra escondida la rubia de ojos azules, el resto se esconde detrás del muro sin perder de vista la reacción del hombre

¡Esto es asqueroso como ah ocurrido! – grita el hombre, al abrir su auto, la mujer a su lado solo puede taparse la nariz

¡Allí esta las moscas son para los cerdos! – exclama una joven que es arrastrada por quinn de nuevo detrás del muro

Estás loca aria

Creo que nos vio la hermana - señala hacia acá – interviene la rubia más alta para alertarlas.

Mejor corramos chicas cada quien a su dormitorio, santana agarra a la rubia de la mano mientras le hace señas a Quinn que se queda de última esperando que todas se pierdan por el pasillo, la rubia trataba de pasar desapercibida cuando es jalada al interior de una de las aulas.

Pero qué carajo… – se detiene al descubrir quien la había capturado de manera tan brusca su rostro se ilumina y cambia su actitud

Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con eso – le pregunta preocupada

¿Qué? de que hablas hermosa yo – la rubia se acerca – yo solo he estado esperándote necesito saber porque me abandonaste hoy rach

Eso no importa ahora, dime que no tienes nada que ver con el revuelo del estacionamiento – tenía sus brazos cruzados

La rubia cambia su gesto le enfadaba la actitud de la morena – ¡de que mierda me hablas! ¿cómo que no importa? yo te amo Rach no puedes decirme que no importa yo…

Que lo dejes ya Quinn, fue un error del cual estoy arrepentida

¿Un error? Te estás escuchando – le dolían sus palabras – lo siento pero eso no puede ser un error

Claro que si, quinn es una abominación lo que hicimos, estuvo mal, no se pude repetir y lo mejor será que no te me vuelvas a acercar – retrocedía ante el avance de la rubia – puedes detenerte – su corazón se agitaba ante el acercamiento.

Porque tiemblas – la sujeta entre sus brazos – porque te niegas al amor esto no es malo rach, te juro que no lo es

Si lo es, pero voy a cambiar dios siempre te da la oportunidad de cambiar si lo quieres hacer de corazón – pudo notar como corrían algunas lagrimas en el rostro de la rubia.

Empezaba a desmoronarse por dentro ante la imagen, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía miedo de lo que sentía y no podía aceptar sentir eso por la rubia, no debía

No puede ser cierto que pienses de esa manera – se limpiaba alguna lagrimas – prefiero arder en el infierno por esto que siento que vivir en un cielo a base de mentiras, porque eso haces Rachel Berry mientes al mundo, pero lo mas triste te mientes a ti

No sabes lo que dices quinn – se zafa de los brazos de a rubia – no me busques – finaliza saliendo corriendo del aula dejando a la otra chica totalmente destruida.


	2. Chapter 2

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Dios siempre os dará la oportunidad de elegir, sois responsable de todos tus actos solo tú sabrás si estas en el camino correcto, porque dios solo os pide amar unos a los otros, y creer en el sobre todas las cosas, no juzgues y no condenes, tu único deber…

El sermón del padre se extendía en aquella misa que parecía eterna para la mayoría de las chicas, era ese domingo donde deseabas dormir todo el día, el frio permanente por la fuerte lluvia de esa mañana la ponía de malhumor, quinn se perdía entre las palabras del hombre "el infierno" era lo que mas había escuchado desde que entro al internado hace 2 años las cosas no cambiaban, la palabra seguía siendo la más destacada en cualquier dialogo dictado por la directora y en algunas ocasiones por el padre asignado, aquel hombre le parecía interesante, le sorprendía que fuese tan distinto a la hermana pilar, podría ser su juventud pero solía ser más flexible a la hora de hablarles, eso era lo que la mantenía un poco atenta a las misas eso y la pequeña morena que leía algún fragmento al final de la misma.

Esto es una pesadilla dominguera para que quieren que venga si solo me recuerdan que iré al infierno – susurra santana en su derecho sacándola de sus pensamientos

Será que desean prepararte psicológicamente san – responde sin ignorar las palabras del hombre

Muy graciosa fabray es cierto no me gustan las misas me parecen aburridas

Blasfemas en la casa del señor López – levanta una ceja

Hey mas respeto, que yo amo a dios así como dice el padre es solo que – realiza una pausa - pienso practicar mi fe a mi estilo – se defiende – no es lo mismo predicar tu fe, que predicar el fanatismo como la loca que subió

Quinn voltea para encontrase con la morena, "esplendida" era lo único que podría definirla, ese lindo ángel que tiene al sonreír, era casi que celestial, sin duda alguna Rachel era la chica más preciosa del instituto y no por su belleza terrenal, no, sino por esa hermosa aura que bañaba su cuerpo, por su nobleza, y todo ese amor que daba a quien más la necesitara y si no fuera porque sabía que las palabras que saldrían de su boca serian infames se tomaría el atrevimiento de decir que era casi que perfecto el cierre de las misas.

Bueno, citare un pequeño párrafo escrito por la hermana pilar – se aclara la garganta

Testimonio de un hombre desde el infierno

Os digo que todo aquí es repugnante, miles y miles abarrotan las calles, enfermos, violencia, pena, el mal habita en este reino. Siento como una bestia sigue mis paso, sin darme paso al escape, huir es lo que deseo, dedique mi vida al pecado y ahora estoy pagando por mis propios actos, escúchame todos…

Quinn se extraña al ver tanta pasión en el relato desde que conoció a Rachel pensó que era una chica conservadora, como toda joven que vive en un ambiente religioso, pero luego mientras los días transcurrían noto que Rachel era una chica fácil de influenciar, la hermana pilar había utilizado eso a su favor, esas absurdas clases que le daba de religión extras, donde cada vez que salía de ellas parecía otra, eso la asustaba juraría que la hermana solo deseaba que Rachel siguiera sus pasos. Tal vez la rubia pecaba e iría al infierno, pero que hay con lo de elegir donde quieres estar, y lo que quieres ser. Quinn sentía que algo estaba verdaderamente mal con la mujer en esos momentos le daba cierta razón a su amiga quizás era fanatismo, había pasado dos semanas de sus ultima charla con la morena, seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera la veía en clases, la desconocía ¿no la necesitaba? ¿No la quería? Preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza sin saber las respuestas, pero no sabía qué hacer mientras ella se acercaba, la morena creaba mas distancia entre ambas.

Os pido que te arrepintáis antes de que sea demasiado tarde – exclama obteniendo toda la atención de los allí presentes - el fin de los tiempos se acerca y la hora del juicio se aproxima, conviértete en un siervo del señor y vive para él y solo para él, sino prepárate para acompañarme. Termina el pequeño párrafo para retirarse

El padre se levanta – podéis ir en paz – finaliza caminando para alcanzar a la pequeña sin llamar la atención del resto de las chicas – Rachel – utiliza un tono bajo, pero la morena lo escucha

Dígame padre

¿Estás bien? – La mira inquieto – no deseas hablar

Estoy bien, en otro momento será padre – se aleja sin darle importancia al comentario del hombre

¿Ocurre algo padre Schuester? – la mujer a su lado lo sorprende

Si hermana, creo que ha sido un poco excesivo ese párrafo, si queremos que las chicas crean… – la mujer no lo deja continuar

Déjeme decirle, que su método está mostrando debilidad a nuestras chicas, no podemos mostrarle un dios que todo lo perdona de alguna forma el temor ayudara, recuerde que estoy aquí para educarlas – lo mira con prepotencia

Solo le agradecería que modere sus escritos, si no tendré que pedirle que no utilice el final de las misas.

Usted no puede prohibirme nada – se exalta ante las últimas palabras del hombre

No lo estoy haciendo, solo le estoy recordando que como padre asignado debo intervenir cuando siento que pueden salir afectadas las chicas. Usted es solo la directora del instituto – concluye dejando a la mujer indignada en plena puerta de la capilla

Han visto esa pequeña pelea – Brittany señala mientras la mujer mayor se retira al interior del instituto

Es extraño, nunca vi al padre Schuester molesto

Yo solo sé que estoy confundida, estaba todo bien en la misa, hasta que vino la enana y me leyó como seria el infierno – tenía cara de terror – soy la única se que pregunta porque la bestia lo seguía solo a él, si habían miles

Aria tanto fumar te afecta el cerebro es domingo chicas que tal si nos vamos a la azotea – propone la latina

San has visto – miraba a su alrededor - hoy los guardias están más activos

Es por el nuevo reglamento oí decir a Ester la chica de tercero que muchas reglas nuevas fueron aprobadas

Siento mucha curiosidad por saber cuáles son puedes… – la rubia la mira levantando una ceja

Hey chicas soy aria puedo conseguirles lo que quieran – sonríe divertida

Un aplauso para nuestra espía – santana se burla – ahora podemos ir a la jodida azotea de una puta vez – las chicas aceptan

Quinn iba detrás de las tres, pensando en Rachel se odia por solo mantener a la morena en su cabeza, no importaba todo el daño que le hizo seguía presente en ella, levanto un poco la mirada y se encontró con aquel lindo jardín trasero

Chicas ahora las alcanzo - les dice al tiempo que se aleja del grupo, respiraba profundo era el mejor sitio de todo el instituto, camino rodeando un pequeño banco, dirigió su vista al frente, sonreía con entusiasmo al descubrir una planta en todo el centro de ese jardín, se sentó sin importarle la mugre del suelo, limpiando los alrededores de la planta, recordando su primera vez en ese jardín…

 **Flashback**

una ráfaga de viento la hace estremecerse aquel día gris, sus padres la habían internado en ese feo sitio no pidieron nunca su opinión, nunca le preguntaron si quería irse, solo hicieron sus maletas y la llevaron a ese horrible lugar, lo odiaba con toda sus fuerzas, la alejaba de su amigos, de sus seres queridos, la alejaba del mundo, con sus piernas apoyadas a su pecho lloraba sin cesar, no le preocupaba las personas que pudieran verla solo quería desahogarse, la pena invadía su cuerpo una que no sanaba y que veía difícil sanar, tendrían que pasar años para huir de ese lugar, y ahora solo podía llorar porque era el principios de su nueva vida.

una chica de baja estatura la observaba a los lejos sentía las tristeza de la joven, conocía esa sensación de estar en un sitio nuevo, aislado de todo, y en ocasiones tétrico, camino hacia ella despacio y en silencio para no asustarla cuando estaba a su lado decide hablarle de la forma más dulce que pueda existir en el mundo – ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado sin importarle que su vestimenta se ensuciaría, la rubia al oír su voz responde con enojo – eso no te importa – se abraza mas fuerte a sus rodillas, rompiendo en un nuevo llanto sin importarle su acompañante, la joven se levanta resignada, busca una pequeña carretilla acercándose de nuevo – ¿podrías Rodarte un poco? – la rubia levanta su mirada molesta, para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos marrones de la chica, en ese momento sintió un poco de alivio no sabía porque, solo se sintió bien al recibir su mirada

¿Por qué tengo que moverme? – Limpiaba su rostro, la morena saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo color pastel y se lo entrega – toma – detallo los ojos de la rubia que a pesar de estar rojos no dejaban de ser hermosos.

Será que puedes dejarme llorar en paz

La morena la mira confundida al tiempo que sacaba materiales de la carretilla – eres un poco maleducada, y no puedo dejarte el jardín es libre tengo trabajo en el – levanta sus manos enseñándoles un palin y una planta

Eres un poco antojosa me ves llorando y no te importa, no me iré porque tu lo digas – responde devolviéndole el pañuelo

No he dicho que quiero que te vayas – rechaza el pañuelo – quédatelo, es un obsequio de bienvenida

¿Bienvenida? ¿El regalo es un pañuelo?, sabes eso no habla muy bien de este lugar – la morena se sienta de nuevo pero esta vez dejando un espacio entre ambas.

Sé cómo te sientes – hablaba abriendo un pequeño aguajero en la tierra – lo viví hace un año

¡Llevas un año aquí! – Abre sus ojos al máximo – ¿cómo puedes sobrevivir a esto?

No es tan malo como parece – la mira directamente a los ojos – me ha ayudado mucho estar aquí

No creo que este sitio me ayude – se voltea para quedar frente a la chica – mi nombre es Quinn fabray – finaliza extendiendo su mano

Rachel Berry – estrecha su mano – sabes al principio lloraba igual, pero con el pasar de los días me di cuenta que no serviría de nada, así que decidí cuidar de este jardín para sentirme mejor, dame tus manos – le pide

La mira desconfiada, pero al final extiende sus manos, la morena agarra una pequeña planta y se la entrega guiándola hacia el agujero que acababa de hacer.

Ahora tienes algo porque luchar aquí adentro – utilizaba un tono dulce – cuando te sientas sola, solo tienes que venir a ver como se encuentra cuidaras de ella pues esta planta te representara, digamos que su nacimiento es el tuyo también en este lugar – finaliza regalándole una cálida sonrisa

Quinn suspira - era hermosa, parecía un ángel ante sus ojos, en ese momento toda la tristeza que llego a sentir desapareció solo quería observarla, esa pequeña morena de cabello oscuro de enormes y brillantes ojos que se había acercado a ella logro que olvidara su pena.

¿Vendrás tú también? – pregunta al ver como ya habían terminado y la morena se levantaba recogiendo lo que utilizo

Siempre me encontraras aquí – respondió con ternura – será mejor que me vaya tengo clases – le regala una última sonrisa dejando a la rubia sin aliento nuevamente. Quinn la ve como se aleja para luego observar la pequeña planta que sería su responsabilidad por el resto de sus días en ese lugar.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Lamento mucho abandonarte – susurra buscando quitarle el exceso de agua, por las fuerte lluvias

Parece que se ahoga – dijo detrás de la rubia

Giro un poco el rostro para visualizar a la joven y responderle – igual que nuestro amor

Perdona por interrumpirte – ignora el último comentario de la chica – pensé que no estaría nadie

Tranquila ya me voy – realizaba su trabajo de manera violenta, sentía impotencia por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Se acerca al notar el enfado de la chica y decide bajar un poco sus barreras– creo que puede sobrevivir- busco un recipiente para sacar el agua más rápido

Lo dudo, has visto – le señala - parece que fue pisada la mitad de sus raíces están fuera – finaliza con un hilo de voz por su decepción.

Para esta vida nada es imposible – la mira con ternura

Tu amor lo es – responde devolviéndole la mirada

Quinn ya te dije lo que pienso de eso, yo – balbuceaba

Entiendo que no me quieras Rachel lo que no entiendo es porque dejaste que todo llegara a estos extremos si no te sentías igual – agarra su mano – ¿porque no lo sientes? – pregunta sin dejar de verla atenta a cualquier gesto que le dijera si la amaba o simplemente era el error de su vida

Suéltame Quinn pueden vernos – se libera de manera brusca de su mano

Eso es lo único que te importa, si nos ven, el qué dirán, solo piensas en los demás que hay de ti Rach, que hay de mi – estaba decepcionada por la actitud de la chica

TENGO MIEDO OK – grita al borde de las lágrimas - Esto es nuevo para mí, no puede ser correcto entiéndelo

Quien te ha dicho que amar es incorrecto ¡espera! – La sujeta – no te vayas de nuevo no lo soportare escúchame, por favor – suplicaba dejando su orgullo a un lado

Que quieres que escuche – se libera furiosa agitando sus brazos - estoy cansada de oír lo mismo, me amas y no puedes dejar de hacerlo ¿es esto lo que tienes para ofrecerme? Porque no me das una buena explicación de que pasara con nosotras, porque no respondes que piensa dios de todo esto

PORQUE NO LO SE – grita resignada - no soy vidente para ver el futuro, estoy asustada igual que tu, pero no por eso ignorare lo que nos ocurre

Quinn empezaba a dudar de los sentimientos de la morena su fría mirada al hablarle era una mala señal.

Esas palabra no son suficientes, no me sirven de nada yo no siento nada por ti, yo no te amo Quinn nunca lo hice – le dolían sus palabra ni ella misma se creía lo que decía, podría jurar que escucho romperse por dentro.

y fueron esas palabras las que terminaron de hundir a la rubia ya no podía pedir o luchar por un amor que estaba muerto era lo que necesitaba para terminar de creerse todo lo que le sucedía, Rachel Berry no la quería no como ella lo hacía, ya nada le importaba los recursos se agotaron al igual que su paciencia.

Entonces – la rubia se dirige hacia la pequeña planta arrancándola de raíz – igual que nuestro amor ella a muerto - responde a secas alejándose de la morena

Rachel queda petrificada ante la reacción de la chica pensó que tal vez la rubia insistiría un poco, que buscaría una forma de que las cosas terminaran de otra manera, porque siempre fue así, la rubia trataba de mostrarle que esos sentimientos valían la pena. Estaba confundida pero esa ultimas semanas le había dejado claro que no puede estar sin la rubia, y ahora en un ataque de ira por no tener la solución en sus manos le mentía al decirle que no la amaba, la rubia le decía adiós en ese frio domingo ya nada dependía de Rachel Berry.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: En respuesta a sus dudas, Esta historia no es una adaptación, la realice hace mucho tiempo cuenta con 42 capítulos.

PD: Aquí hay mucho drama :s uno bastante novelesco.

PD2: Gracias a quienes comentaron, también a quienes no lo hicieron.

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Mi geografía humana

Explorada y habitada

Por tu sagrada conquistas

Mis pulmones asfixiados

Empalagada de saborear

El agridulce de tu sudor

Pálpitos inesperados

Turbando mi estabilidad

Llegando hasta el fin

Del acto de amar

Lee el verso acostada en su cama – unos golpes en su puerta trastornan su Tranquilidad – corre cerca de su escritorio y abre la tapa de un libro introduciendo la libreta y poniéndola a salvo en su escondite perfecto – le da un último vistazo a su habitación para luego abrir la puerta

Buenas tardes hermana pilar

¿Por qué ha tardado tanto Srta Berry? – la mujer la mira curiosa

Yo, estaba durmiendo – responde nerviosa

La mujer nota su nerviosismo y entra a la habitación - sabe Srta Berry, la mentira tiende a ser un pecado fácil de utilizar por parte del hombre, usan pequeñas mentiras sin saber que al final todas se ven de igual manera ante los ojos del señor

Yo… yo estee – Rachel empezaba a tartamudear tendría que decirle lo que hacía y aquella pequeña libreta seria decomisada como todo lo que parecía no acto ante los ojos de la mujer de avanzada edad.

¡HERMANA PILAR! – pueden escuchar ambas el grito que proviene del pasillo

Diga joven Hudson – sale de la habitación olvidándose de Rachel

Ha dejado la llamada tendida, y un señor algo molesto pregunta porque tarda tanto

Oh como lo siento es cierto – se voltea – Srta Berry la llama su padre – Rachel sonríe ampliamente, estaba emocionada hablaría con su padre hace mucho que no hablan dos o tres meses, había pasado demasiado tiempo su padre la llamaba cada vez que podía pero con su nuevo empleo viajando al exterior era casi que nula la comunicación entre ambos – no sé cómo pude dejar que mi princesa se fuera a esa escuela tardan demasiado en traerla – escucha la morena al colocarse al auricular

¡Papa! – chilla alegremente

Cariño por fin, estaba a punto de agarrar un avión e irte a buscar – Rachel suelta una risilla por lo dramático que suena

Te amo papi – dice contenta – ¿como estas?

Extrañándote mucho amor – Rachel nota un poco de tristeza en su voz

Papa sabes que pronto me tocara marcharme este es mi último año - dice sonriente

Lo se pequeña pero igual, si no estás a gusto, si hay algo que está mal allí adentro, debes decírmelo para irte a buscar ¿todo está bien rach? – pregunta despacio, Rachel inhala profundo mientras ve la silueta de una mujer reflejada en el teléfono.

Todo está de maravilla papa – trata de sonar natural – te amo estoy contando los días para verte

Yo igual mi pequeña estrella, sabes, tu hermana susan ha logrado un reconociendo en la universidad, tu madre esta tan orgullosa que ya lo saben todas las mujeres del club. Puede que viaje a Europa el próximo trimestre, te envié un paquete con las fotos y algunos obsequios de mi parte

Rachel siente una mano sobre su hombro, al mismo tiempo que escucha – se le acabo el tiempo Srta Berry – se entristece al saber que luego de colgarle a su padre no sabría cuanto tiempo pasaría para oírlo de nuevo

Papa tengo que colgarte

¡Qué! ¿Por qué tan rápido? - el hombre se exalta nunca quiso enviar a su hija a esa escuela, odiaba tenerla lejos amaba a su familia y solo quería tener a sus hijas a su lado – sabes creo que sería bueno que te visitara

En serio papa – daba pequeños brincos sin importarle nada - no lo puedo creer seria genial

Solo déjame organizar mi agenda cariño te amo mucho mi pequeña estrella – suspira – cuídate mucho rach, y llámame cuando me necesites a cualquier hora

Rachel sonríe – claro lo hare, te quiero nos vemos pronto – finaliza la llamada, se voltea para ver a la mujer que la mira fijo.

Todo bien Srta Berry – pregunta al ver tanta alegría en la chica.

Si hermana pilar todo bien

Entonces, puede retirarse

Rachel camina a su habitación nuevamente había pasado 9 horribles días, quinn no le hablaba, no la buscaba y ahora parecía que el mismísimo mundo estaba en su contra por que ni existían encuentro casuales, Rachel era para quinn una más de las chicas que Vivian allí, ahora sí que estaba molesta consigo, sus dudas, su temor, su falta de confianza termino alejando a la rubia definitivamente, ya no había vuelta atrás está muerta para la rubia como aquella triste planta que ya no decoraba el pequeño jardín, no se lo podía creer logro por fin que la rubia la dejara en paz, ahora solo podía lamentarse, y darse cuenta que eso era lo que menos quería. Unos pequeños mormullos la sacaron de su andar angustioso sigilosamente se acerca para escuchar mejor

Si, si lo sé López – escucho Rachel escondida tras un árbol al final del pasillo que se comunicaba con el patio – que no, si será hoy, no lo conseguí yo pero Bianca lo tiene – finaliza la joven

La otra chicas hablaba mas bajo y a Rachel se le dificultaba oír bien – pensó que eran solo sus bromas de siempre y trato de seguir su camino pero un nombre fue todo lo que necesito para querer seguir espiando a las chicas

Avisa a Quinn dile que será dentro de unos 20 min en la azotea ya sabes lo escandalosas que pueden llegar a ser las chicas – concluye alejándose de la latina que emprende rumbo hacia los dormitorios, Rachel al oír el nombre de la rubia y escuchar que hablaban de una especie de reunión se preocupa, desde que la rubia había entrado era un foco de desastres, santana su amiga era toda una bolsa de problemas, y Quinn siempre estaba a su lado en algunas ocasiones eran sancionadas juntas, pero en otras Rachel fue testigo de cómo la rubia podía no tener la culpa y delatar a las otras chicas pero no lo hacía, fue a partir de ese momento que Rachel siempre estuvo detrás de los paso de la rubia buscando que no hiciera tonterías para apoyar a sus amigas, llego a ser la chica que le informaba de los movimientos del grupo estudiantil a la hermana solo para que no terminara peor para la rubia y este momento no sería la excepción, escucho que el nuevo reglamento era fuerte y a pesar que la hermana pilar no lo había leído al estudiantado ya estaban los rumores de nuevas reglas unas que a Rachel le parecen unas grandísima locura, pero no podía hacer nada si era verdad que la reunión se relaciona a eso, entonces el grupo más rebelde como dicen las chicas, pensarían atacar de alguna forma, siempre lo hacían.

Cambiaron los horarios de duchas, quemaron uno de los vestuarios, pintaron los mesones del comedor sin olvidar como arruinaron la visita del año pasado, Rachel camino escondiéndose entre las paredes no la podían ver a esa hora nadie debía de estar en los pasillos – Srta a donde se dirige – escucha a sus espaldas por un momento pensó en salir corriendo pero sabía que sería peor así que se voltea, al ver de quien se trataba da un fuerte golpe en el brazo de la persona que interrumpía su recorriendo mientras de la boca del individuo salía un - ¡auch duele! – Rachel rueda los ojos para luego disculparse

Lo siento Martin, pero me asustaste con ese "Srta a donde se dirige" – imitaba su voz – creí que era un hombre de verdad – termina burlona

Deja de joderme rach, estoy creciendo pronto tendré la voz de locutor que todos deseamos después del desarrollo – mira hacia todos lados y se acerca mas a la morena – a dónde vas sabes que debería reportarte por caminar a estas horas en los pasillos

Lo sé - Rachel le regala un beso en su mejilla – pero también sé que una cosas es deber y otra querer hacerlo

Debo aprender a decirte que no cuando me besas – mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro – bueno yo no la he visto Srta Berry – finaliza guiñándole un ojo

Te quiero – le dice por lo bajo pero sin perder la intensidad en sus palabras – el joven voltea para decirle lo mismo y luego partir

Martin era un chico de unos 16 años, llevaba toda su vida en el instituto era el hijo de una de las cocieras julia se llama su madre, cuando fue creciendo empezó a convertirse en una molestia para la directora, un chico rondado por los dormitorios era muy peligroso el joven que es muy inteligente supo ganarse a la mujer y llego a convérsela de que él podía no ser un guardia, pero si le serviría como auxiliar, su trabajo era reportar cualquier irregularidad que viese y si que veía, chicas saliendo de sus habitaciones, otras que se iban a las duchas, otras fumaban en el pateo en la noche, tenía que reportar cada uno de los casos pero siempre hay excepciones en la vida y Rachel Berry lo era, la morena se convirtió en su única amiga así que lo que ella dijera para él era casi que bendito, la quería como una hermana y solo pensaba en protegerla.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la rubia tenía dos resultados o Quinn la botaba que era lo más razonable o podía creer en esa fantasía donde la rubia la permitía entrar y todo seria relativamente normal – dio unos pequeños golpes – titubeante – puedo oír como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta - ¿qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto la latina al abrirle – genial entre Martin y el miedo de ser descubierta olvido que la latina estaría con la rubia

Yo vine a hablar con quinn – le temía un poco a santana la imagen que siempre tuvo de ella era la de la chica mala sin remedio alguno, así que trataba siempre de no tropezar con ella para no terminar mal.

¿Rachel? – escucha a la rubia detrás de la latina

No me lo puedo creer Quinn ¡como se te ocurre hablarle! – estaba indignada

Yo eh – no sabía que la ponía más nerviosa si la morena con la mirada llena de furia o la rubia detrás de la misma – saben mejor me voy

Si es lo mejor - retruca la latina que ve la mirada desaprobatoria de la rubia y retracta sus palabras – puedes quedarte Berry igual ya me iba – sale dejando a las dos chicas a solas

Me sorprende que estés aquí caso no has dio tú la que ha pedido que no te hable – le reprocha

Siento mucho lo que dije, se que estuvo mal quinn me deje llevar por mis dudas, yo…

Quinn nota un poco el nerviosismo de la chica y decide cambiar de tema - puedes cerrar la puerta deseo cambiarme

A pesar de querer decirle a Quinn cuanto la quería era muy difícil hacerlo, no sabría como llevarlo y todo terminaría de la peor forma como siempre lo hacían, le hizo caso cerrando la puerta fijo su atención en la pequeña biblioteca – no pensé que leyeras este tipo de obras, Quinn ve la reacción de la morena al ojear el libro y sonríe

Son víctimas del camuflaje las tapas no tienen nada que ver con el contenido del libro – se acerca – ellos están igual que todo lo que es prohibido en este lugar – la mira directo a los ojos sacándose la camisa quedando solo con el sujetador

Rachel se gira ruborizada al tiempo que hablaba incoherencias – sabes, yo creo, yo eh bueno

Cálmate ya me visto – la rubia disfrutaba un poco incomodar a la morena a pesar de que todo lo que le dijo aun estaba presente, no podía negarse que Rachel Berry le encantaba con ese batallón de dudas, caprichos y rechazo tenerla en su habitación era una señal, si no le importara ni siquiera se acordara de su nombre

Se acerca a su espalda respirando su aroma susurrando cerca de su oído - Entonces me dirás que haces aquí – la morena pega un salto que juraría que puedo tocar el techo

No hagas eso – la señala – viene a ver qué harán en la azotea te dije que te cuidaras, te dije…

Noto preocupación en esas palabras

Sabes que siempre se alteran mis sentidos cuando estás en cualquier peligro y créeme esa reunión lo es Q

Solo leerán las nuevas reglas rach, puedes relajarte no hare una estupidez

Está bien pero iré contigo para prevenir – quinn la mira sonriente – no me mires así que sea una idiota no quiere decir que no quiera protegerte

Bueno vamos – sentencio caminado por los pasillos del instituto

¿Qué? mi madre no paga para que su hija sea esclava en esta pocilga – se altera julieta al oír la lectura de Ester desde una mesa

Puedes bajar la voz imbécil, déjala que continúe – interviene quinn que estaba concentrada en la lectura

Sabes fabray no se qué mierda te pasa pero no puedes hablarme así ¿quién te crees?

Hablo como me dé la gana, aquí todas queremos estar informadas de que está bien o mal en ese papel

Eres una maldita reprimida – contesta

Quinn al escucharla sale a tirársele encima

Maldita consentida de papa te voy a enseñar – santana la sujeta al verla tan enfadada

Ja, no me culpes si tus padres no te aman fabray, yo solo deseo terminar este infierno

Hey chicas – grita obteniendo su atención – pueden calmarse no estamos aquí para pelarnos entre nosotras

Como les decía – aclaro su garganta – las habitaciones deberán de ser chequeadas una vez por semana, cualquier objeto, articulo no permitido será confiscado la joven implicada deberá de ofrecer servicios de limpieza los días requeridos.

Cualquier estúdiate visto en una habitación que no sea la suya tendrá que ser castigado de inmediato, los únicos encuentro aceptados serán en el aula y en el patio

Siguió leyendo una por una de las nuevas normas del instituto, todas se sorprendía, el cambio estructural era evidente ya nada sería igual las cosas empeorarían

Propongo que quememos unos colchones en el patio…

Dios tienen que dejar de quemar cosas niñas – dijo Rachel interrumpiendo la propuesta

¿Por qué la trajiste Quinn? – santana no soportaba a la pequeña morena

Vamos chicas, Rachel al igual que nosotras no quiere estar aquí – la defendió la rubia

Si claro como si no nos delata siempre que puede – aria camina hacia la morena – creíste que no lo sabríamos nunca – murmura dejándola al descubierto

Rachel al sentirse descubierta evita la mirada de las chicas – yo, este…

Quinn observaba la conversación atentamente, si aria estaba en lo correcto Rachel siempre, siempre estuvo detrás de ella solo para saber lo que hacían y esto le dejaba nuevamente claro que nunca la quiso ni nunca la querrá

No puedes respondernos porque estoy diciendo la verdad ella es una traidora – la apunta frente a todas

Rachel sentía como cada una clavaban sus miradas hacia ella podía sentirla como pequeñas navajas que la atravesaban, pero lo más triste de todo era Quinn

¿Es cierto? – le pregunto la rubia muy cerca de su rostro

Quinn, en realidad quisiera decirles a todas que…

No lo puedo creer – la interrumpe la rubia frustrada llena de rabia y Rachel lo puede ver

Las chicas a su alrededor empezaron a alejarse y salir del lugar, mientras santana esperaba a su amiga, tenía claro lo mucho que le dolía saber todo pero era un dolor que no podía evitarle

Es verdad – susurro por fin la morena para perder su mirada hacia cualquier lado, alejando sus ojos de los de Quinn

Si me quedaba algo por ti déjame decirte Rachel Berry que acaba de romperse – Quinn se separo dejándole una fría mirada, una donde le demostrara que ya no quería saber de ella – aléjate de mi – dijo para luego voltear e irse con su amiga


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: problemas con el Internet por lo momentos estoy sin el he intento solucionarlo lo mas pronto posible. :s Dejare dos capítulos para compensar la tardanza. a partir de ahora entrara un nuevo personaje :s

Muy bien me alegra que hayan tomado esta decisión es lo correcto, somos un prestigioso instituto, nuestras jóvenes se instruyen por medio de valores fundamentales no solo para la vida sino para servir al señor, su comportamiento será íntegro una vez graduadas, hasta tenemos jóvenes con vocación gracias a nuestras enseñanzas.

La hermana pilar guiaba a uno hombre de unos 30 años seguido de una joven de unos 17 años de edad, Rebecca Watson una chica rebelde, dispuesta a sacudir el internado con su peculiar e intensa personalidad

Bien, puede buscar su clase – se dirigió a la joven - deje su maleta la enviaremos a su nueva habitación – dice la hermana invitando al hombre a que la siga

No entiendo porque tanta formalidad – el hombre la mira con severidad y ella resopla molesta – como quieran.

Rebecca caminaba mirando de un lado a otro – _dios, no puedo creer que estaré metida en este hueco_ – pensó entrando sin pedir permiso en el aula interrumpiendo a la joven profesora y ganándose la mirada de todas las jóvenes

Sé que soy hermosa pero basta de verme concéntrense en sus tareas – dice con aires de superioridad ganándose miradas de reproche y sonrisas de otras

Debe ser la Srta. Watson – comento la profesora acercándose a ella

Llámame rebe cariño – guiñe un ojo a la mujer descolocando a varias en el salón una de las chicas sorprendida era Rachel

Estamos realizando un proyecto puedes colocarte con Rachel – señalo a la morena que sonríe tímidamente a ambas

Bien, como sea – tiro su cuerpo sobre la silla y se acomodo despreocupadamente

 _La nueva tiene pinta de ser una chiflada_ – pensó Rachel – _mejor le digo como son las cosas aquí_ – volvió a pensar para darle la bienvenida como se debe a la chica

Detente ahí – se adelanto Rebecca – seguro eres la mas nerd de este hueco así que no vengas a darme una charla de cómo es todo aquí y que debo hacer porque no te hare caso – dijo tomando la libreta de la morena – eres súper ñoña, dime en que te ayudo para que salgamos pronto, deseo dormir

Rachel frunció el ceño y se dedico a explicarle lo que hacían en clase - _esta chica nueva es mucho más irritante que santana_ – pensó - _pero eso no tiene que importarnos Rachel dejemos las cosas así, ahora tienes que encontrar una forma de que Quinn perdone tu error_ \- tampoco era que Rachel quería confesarle que la quería con toda su alma porque no estaba preparada para eso, pero si deseaba que Quinn por lo menos la saludara en los pasillos, había pasado varios días, y Rachel Berry se convirtió en la persona que mas aborrecía Quinn fabray no la quería ver pero ni por accidente.

Vaya esta chica se ve bien – murmura santana a Quinn

Como sea es otra tonta chiquilla que no sabe donde esta – respondió sin voltear, Quinn no quería ver hacia donde estaba la chica, sabía que Rachel era su compañera y lo que menos deseaba era que la pillara observándola. Quinn trata de cuidarse ya no quiere sufrir por alguien que no la ama.

¿Sigues molesta con la enana?

Déjalo ya san, no estoy de humor para el tema

Lo dejo entonces – santana prefirió no meterse en los asuntos de su amiga para no ganarse una mala respuesta

La campana sonó, todas empezaron a salir, mientras extrañamente la nueva se fue detrás de Rachel - Hey podrías llevarme a mi habitación – pidió con mucha educación

Ahora no puedo – dijo sin mirarla sus ojos estaban clavados en Quinn organizando sus libros

Rebecca siguió la línea visual de la morena y se encontró con la rubia caminando hacia la puerta – ¡Dios, es preciosa! – este comentario no paso desapercibido para Rachel que la miro con recelo.

Mejor te llevo a tu habitación – dice rápidamente al notar como la chica veía a Quinn con una sonrisa, si no estaba preparada para demostrarle su amor a Quinn libremente mucho menos para ver como otra la mira de esa forma

Olvídalo tengo una mejor idea – se alejo y para sorpresa de la morena camino hacia Quinn, Rachel no dudo en seguirla sin perderlas de vista.

Será que alguien puede explicarme que hace un ángel en la tierra – Rebecca sabía como hablarle a una mujer para ganarse una sonrisa, y este era uno de esos casos, Quinn presiono sus libros y sonrió por el cumplido

¿Se lo dices a toda? – pregunto levantado una ceja

Si - dijo sonriente - pero – hizo una pausa para crear interés en la rubia cosa que logro – eres la primera que se lo digo aquí eso es bueno ¿cierto?

Eres un poco atrevida, sabes que esta es una escuela católica

Sí, pero que yo sepa dios celebra el amor que no tenemos unos a los otros y no le molesta

Rachel gira los ojos al escuchar eso, pero se mantiene callada

Quinn no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo, esta chica era diferente, divertida y sobre todo sin miedo de mostrarse como es

Quinn fabray – por fin la rubia tendía su mano

Sin duda ese nombre es hermoso, pero es de esperarse que todo en ti lo sea – soltó otro cumplido tomando la mano de la chica – Rebecca Watson

Sé quién eres la pregunta es ¿por qué tantas atenciones a mi persona? ¿Soy tu víctima? – dijo Quinn con sinceridad

En este momento Rachel había escuchado y visto suficiente, tomo a la rubia por el brazo y se la llevo con ella ignorando los gritos de protesta de la otra chica

Qué te pasa Berry me puedes explicar ¡suéltame! – grita viendo como la morena la introduce en un salón y tranca la puerta

Quinn aventaba sus libros sobre una mesa y se cruzaba de brazos molesta, Rachel veía por la ventanilla de la puerta, al notar que la chica no las siguió y que nadie más lo haría se acerco a Quinn

Perdóname – dijo muy bajo casi no se entendía pero aun así Quinn lo hizo

No hay nada que perdonar tú y yo no necesitamos esto – espeto fingiendo que esa palabra no cambiaba nada en ella

Necesito tu perdón Quinn, sé que me equivoque al traicionarte pero lo tenía que hacer porque no quería que te echaran o castigara

¡Espera! – La mira incrédula – ¿estás disculpándote por lo que dijo aria?

Rachel agacho su cabeza sabía qué clase de perdón quería la rubia pero no podía hacerle creer cosas que no debía, no podía decirle "sabes Quinn yo también te amo pero tengo tanto miedo a las llamas del infierno o a ser condenada que prefiero negarlo todo" – si por eso te pido perdón – dijo sintiendo su voz quebrar

Quinn negó con la cabeza pero mantuvo su frente en alto reteniendo cualquier lágrima que quisiera salir.

Rachel observo cómo empezó a recoger sus cosas en silencio – ¿me perdonas? – pregunto tímidamente viendo como la rubia ya estaba decidida a salir

Olvídalo ya Rachel, te dije que no te me acercaras mas – grita con frustración

No puedo alejarme, lo sabes, necesito que por lo menos me perdones, y me dejes saludarte

noooooooooooooo – chilla rompiéndose – no entiendes que si te tengo cerca se me quema el corazón, tú me mientes, me traicionas, me rompes, me tiras y luego vuelves y con un simple perdóname quieres arreglar todo, además lo de aria es una estúpida excusa, porque sabes que no me importa, si se te fue la lengua a todo momento diciendo lo que hacíamos, eso no me duele como enterarme que soy un estúpido juego para ti déjame vivir en paz, me quedan pocos meses en esta pocilga y quiero estar tranquila, lejos de ti, de tus dudas, de tus temores, he luchado por mucho tiempo para ayudarte y aun así sigues ciega negándote a lo que eres Rachel Berry

Quinn salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Rachel en medio de esa aula vacía

Era cierto era una cobarde que no lucharía por lo que siente – soy patética – murmuro limpiando sus lagrimas, ya no iba a hacerle daño a la rubia, era suficiente todo lo que había hecho – destruiste lo único que te llenaba Berry – respiro profundo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

 **Al día siguiente en el comedor** …

Todas se encontraban en el mismo ritual matutino en espera de la hermana, al entrar la mujer camina entre las filas y mira atentamente a todas, si hay algo que caracterizaba a la hermana pilar era lo observadora que llegaba a ser, noto la ausencia de una de las alumnas

Srta. Berry – le hablo a Rachel detrás de ella

Si hermana – respondió sin ganas, este día había amanecido cansada, el anterior fue agotador para ella rompió a llorar toda la noche y durmió poco

Sabe dónde está la Srta. Watson

¡No! en realidad no sé nada de ella – el tono utilizado paso de largo ante la mujer, que no se dio cuenta del estado de la morena

La mujer realiza su acto y pide que comiencen a comer, mientras le ordena a uno de sus empelados que traiga a la joven

 _Es inaceptable esta conducta parece ser que necesita mucho trabajo jovencita_ – pensó la mujer mayor

A la nueva se le pegaron las sabanas – dijo britt

Puede ser, ella es diferente a todo lo que he visto aquí es algo…

Despreocupada – completo Quinn las palabras de la latina

Rebecca entraba abriendo las puertas de par en par y causando un alboroto cargado de murmullos por el resto de las jóvenes y rabia en la directora.

Lamento la tardanza pero aquí uno no puede dormir tranquila con esas campanas – dice sin más buscando una silla libre. Todas disimuladamente seguían sus pasos, la hermana pilar mordió su lengua hablaría con ella a solas

Es la primera vez que esta vieja no se traga una alumna, hay algo que nos estamos perdiendo - expuso santana pensativa viendo como Rebecca tomaba una silla y la llevaba hacia su mesa abriéndose espacio entre ella y Quinn

Hola preciosa – le dice a la rubia

Santana levanta una ceja y hace señas a brittany que sonríe un poco al ver lo sonrojada que estaba su amiga

Ehhh, hola Rebecca

Dime rebe por favor – se atreve a tocar el hombro de Quinn

 _Sigo pensado que hay mucho misterio por aquí_ – santana no dejaba de ver la escena

Al igual que Rachel que así estuviera en otra mesa no les quitaba los ojos de encima a las chicas

 _Esto es genial no solo Quinn no me perdona, sino que la nueva es una regalada, dios que estoy diciendo, no debería importarme nada, Quinn no me quiere cerca y tal vez me esta haciendo un favor_ \- trataba de convencerse mientras las observaba

La hora termino, por más que Quinn trato de huir de Rebecca no puedo, no era que le desagradara, pero no estaba de ánimo para nuevas amistades y menos una como esta que claramente mostraba lo que quería con ella

Deja de huir de mí – dijo Rebecca interponiéndose en su camino

No hago eso – mintió y la chica sonrió

Eres pésima para las mentiras – la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un pasillo a solas – me pareces una chica linda Q, por cierto ¿puedo decirte Q? Es que santana te ha dicho así y me gusto mucho

Quinn veía intranquila a ambos lados tiene muy cerca a la chica y por alguna extraña razón la ponía nerviosa – está bien… me pareces un poco loca – dijo sin miedo. Quinn era la persona más sincera del mundo y no le gustan los rodeos quizás era tan complicado para ella entender a la morena.

¡Auch! eso dolió, pero me gusta que seas así ahora tendré la oportunidad de mostrarte que está loca vale la pena – rompió el espacio personal de la rubia que quedo contra la pared

Atrás – pidió Quinn con miedo, llego a pensar que así se sentía la morena cuando ella la buscaba porque lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que ningún empleado las viera o peor la directora

Lo siento – retrocedió – es que me gustas

Acabas de conocerme creo que apenas cumples las 24 hrs de estar aquí ¿cómo que te gusto?

¿Qué? El amor no mide el tiempo – murmura acercándose de nuevo pero esta vez rozando sus labios con los de Quinn

La rubia no podía mentir Rebecca era guapa – _pero no es Rachel_ \- y volvía la morena a su mente odiaba que esto pasara

No lo pienses tanto rubia – tomo su rostro y junto sus labios sorprendiéndola

– _¿Por qué respondes fabray?_ – se recrimino, en el momento que intento alejarse escucho la caída de un par de objetos quizás de cristal, ambas toman distancia de inmediato.

Rebecca mira asustada pero luego sonríe no es que le temiera a nadie ahí adentro pero sentía que era injusto para la rubia que la castigaran por su culpa siendo ella la que arrastro a Quinn a eso, mantiene su sonrisa al ver que la torpe persona con manos de mantequilla delante de ellas era su compañera de proyecto. Rachel Berry

¡Dios! Pensé que nos habían descubierto – dijo, sin percatarse del estado de las otras dos

Por su parte Quinn no se lo creía de todas las personas que podían encontrarlas termina siendo Rachel – _pero por qué dios, ¿Por qué?_

Mientras que Rachel trataba de repetirse que lo que vio era una grandísima mentira - es un mal sueño – susurro para ella – quizás si era cierto porque sencillamente ella era tan idiota que había dejado libre a la única persona que la amaba

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Rebecca notando mucha tensión

No, vámonos – Quinn tomaba su mano, logrando que Rachel se llenara de rabia

¡No! ¡Tú no te vas! – la tomaba de la muñeca estaba dolida su enojo salía por sus poros y Quinn lo noto

Cálmate – le pidió tratando de soltarse

No, lo hare – dice sorprendiendo a las otras dos – lárgate de aquí – grita a Rebecca

Óyeme que te pasa – responde molesta encarándola

Quinn veía la escena demasiado surrealista, dos chicas se pelaban por ella y lo más insólito de todo una de ellas era Rachel que ni siquiera estaba importándole que se encontraban en pleno pasillo

Rach baja la voz – rogo dulcemente, Rebecca frunce su ceño pero se mantiene en silencio

Dile que se vaya - solicitó de nuevo con más autoridad asustando a la rubia

Mejor vete – la veía pidiéndole disculpa con su mirada – prometo que te lo explicare todo

La joven mira a Rachel que tiene la muñeca de Quinn entre su mano. El agarre era tan posesivo que le preocupo un poco a pesar de todo eso le hizo caso a la rubia, no sin antes hablarle a la morena

No sé qué te pasa, pero si le haces algo te la veras conmigo – con esto recibió una mueca de disgusto de Rachel, Rebecca se giro para ver a Quinn y sin impórtale la presencia de la morena dejo un beso en su mejilla, Rachel respiro hondo tragándose otro grito por lo que veía, Rebecca se alejo y Quinn miro a la morena que aun no la soltaba

Ni creas que te dejare ir detrás de ella – espeto con voz fría viendo como Rebecca desaparecía por el enorme pasillo

No me iré ¿puedes decirme que mierda te pasa? – chillo Quinn por fin sin entender a Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

No me ocurre nada

En serio, esa es tu grandiosa respuesta – Quinn la veía con una ceja levantada

Rachel miro a todos lados sin soltar a la rubia y la llevo hacia su habitación necesitaba respuestas, tenía miedo. ¿Quinn la dejaba de querer?, primero dice que no la persiga, luego que ya no sentía nada y ahora se besaba con esa estúpida recién llegada. Que le estaba pasando a su rubia.

Porque la gente no lo sabía pero "Quinn fabray es suya" de mas nadie solo ella puede tenerla

Suéltame me lastimas

No, te irás tras ella

Esta no eres tu Rachel

Mira lo que me haces hacer – Quinn la veía consternada trataba de entenderla pero no podía

Estas comportándote como una psicópata

Quinn se detiene antes de entrar, la última vez que había pisado el interior de esa habitación las cosas habían cambiado y no quería caer de nuevo en el barullo de dudas y miedos de la morena.

¡ENTRA! – exclama desesperada

No a mi no me gritas mas Berry – Quinn se volteo furiosa dispuesta a irse pero sintió como está la tomaba de su cadera y presionaba su brazo fuerte para meterla en su cuarto

Shhh – susurro Rachel mientras cerraba la puerta y arrinconaba a la rubia contra ella, aun de espalda Quinn podía sentir el aliento tibio de Rachel golpeado su oreja – no te hare daño cariño – dijo sin percatarse de cómo Quinn abrió sus ojos al máximo, Rachel nunca la llamaba así no que ella recordara, Rachel se limito siempre a ser correcta prefería decirle Quinn o Q que mi amor o cariño, aunque tampoco podía definir una relación como tal entre ella y la morena.

Rachel comenzó a besar el cuello de Quinn mientras acariciaba su vientre encima de su ropa, la morena se estaba dejando llevar algo en ella había despertado, quizás los celos la empujaron a esto. Quinn como pudo se resistió y alejo de ella

¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto confundida, fingiendo que esas caricias y besos no le provocaron absolutamente nada

Eres mía– la tomaba de nuevo - no dejare que ninguna tonta venga a robarme lo que me pertenece – Quinn no podía creer lo que oía, acaso sufría de sordera - _Rachel Berry acaba de decir lo que creo_ – pensó

¿Perdona? –Quinn la veía incrédula – ¿Tuya?

Rachel decidido ignorar lo que decía tiene cosas más importante como preguntar – ¿por qué diablos te besas con esa ridícula?

Que te hace pensar que te debo una explicación

Te hice una pregunta – murmuro ignorando sus palabras a esta altura su celos habían incrementado sus inseguridades estaban a flor de piel, acaba de rechazar su beso, que estaba pasando con la chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella – _dios_ – pensó furiosa – no quiero verla cerca de ti ¿entiendes?

No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi Rachel, ninguno, olvidas que has sido tú la que me ha humillado una y otra vez, me dejaste tirada en cada sitio que se te pego la regalada gana y ahora vienes con esto de que soy tuya, pero que te pasa por esa cabeza, tu ni me quieres

Eso no es verdad – dijo rápidamente dejando confundida a la rubia

¿Que no es verdad? – pregunto con espereza

Que yo te humille en todos lados que no me importes, siempre fuimos amigas Quinn y…

Cállate – grita histérica – como que amigas, eres irracional, estas enferma, ¡diablos! Nos acostamos Rachel, hicimos el amor

Shhhhhhhhhh – cubre su boca y la calla rápidamente – no repitas eso por favor

Déjame – dice como puede quitando la mano de la morena – eres una maldita reprimida quieres arrastrarme contigo – sus palabras salían con veneno perforando el pecho de la morena – si quieres mostrar una falsa Rachel Berry es tu problema no el mío – ya estaba lejos de ella – yo tengo orgullo y me canse de mendigar tu amor, me canse de oír que lo nuestro fue un error no puedes celarme porque no te pertenezco

No, no puedo perderte Quinn yo…

¿Tú que Rachel? vamos dilo, escúpelo de una vez estamos a solas rach. Por favor una palabra, sabes lo que tienes que decirme, ya ni te pido que se lo gritemos al mundo solo a mí. Amor dime lo que sientes – estaba exponiendo sus sentimiento estaba abriéndose entregándose de nuevo a Rachel

Yo no puedo estar sin ti, tu eres importante para mí no puedes estar con nadie, no puedes – el estado mental de Rachel era deplorable era un revoltijo de pensamientos negativos sabe lo que quiere escuchar Quinn pero aun teme decirlo, teme a las consecuencias.

Dilo

Quinn no puedo, yo…

Bien – Quinn se acomodaba el uniforme y se limpiaba el rostro – no te metas más entre Rebecca y yo

Ahora la defiendes, la muy zorra tiene poco aquí y ya se gana tu atención

Has dicho una palabrota Rachel – Quinn en su interior solo se preguntaba si Rachel notaba cuantas barbaridades decía

Estoy diciendo la verdad, se te aventó besuqueándote en tiempo record y tu lo permites, me decepciona que lo hagas pensé que eras mas…

La rubia le dio una fuerte cachetada callándola en el acto

Si no puedes enfrentar tus fantasmas es tu problema, no agredas a otros con insultos para sentirte mejor no ganaras más que deprecio

Te acusare con la hermana pilar Quinn – esta amenaza era su último recurso

No me extrañaría siempre has sido la traidora del instituto la que solo desea quedar bien con una vieja loca, adiós – dijo cerrando la puerta

Sin remordimiento o culpa Quinn salió de allí jurándose nunca volver a ese lugar, lo tiene decidido, ya no mas drama Rachel Berry para ella

 **Clase de literatura**

Disculpe la hora Srta. Pillsbury – una nueva Quinn luego de unos minutos en el baño entraba al aula

Pasa tranquila, pero que no se repita sabes cómo es la directora

Quinn asiente, iba directo a la silla al lado de sus amigas pero ve que Rebecca esta sola y decide sentarse con ella

Que te paso – pudo ver sus ojos irritados – que te hizo esa idiota – pregunto con enojo

En ese instante una pequeña morena pedía permiso para entrar a clase

Adelante Rachel – dijo la mujer. Por lo menos Quinn si podía disimular su tristeza Rachel no tenía ganas de esconder su dolor, no es que quisiera darle lastima a los demás es que no tenía ganas de ocultarle a nadie que sentía mucha pena, perdía lo único que la ama de verdad y no sabe cómo llegar a ella nuevamente y menos ahora que tiene que verla sentada con esa chica, los celos volvían a ella - Dios perdóname - pidió en un susurro, se coloco al lado de brittany abrió su cuaderno y trato de olvidarse de todo, no quiere pensar en Quinn era tanto el daño que la había causado que creía que ni en su mente era digna de tenerla

La clase transcurrió con normalidad a la hora de la salida Rebecca procuro alcanzar a Quinn

Vas a dejarme así – pregunto detrás de ella

Deseo estar sola

Ok, te dejare pero tienes que darme las respuestas que quiero, me confunde todo esto pero respeto tu decisión esperare cuando estés lista, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti – abrazo a la rubia bajo la mirada de todas, incluyendo a Rachel que paso como un tornado por su lado

 _Dice que me ama y luego esta besándose y abrazándose con ella en pleno pasillo ¿para qué? Para que todas sepan, ese es todo el amor que dice sentir por mí, es una idiota, es una imbécil una…_ – se detiene al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, aquí estaba Rachel Berry sentada a las afuera de la capilla discutiendo sola diciendo que Quinn era todas esas cosas. Cuando en realidad es ella la del problema.

¿Qué te tiene tan triste? – escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella, limpio sus lagrimas y negó con la cabeza pidiendo internamente que el hombre se fuera quería estar sola, pero para su desgracia el hombre se sentó a su lado.

Cuando estamos afligidos casi siempre es por cualquier equivocación que tuvimos, cualquier problema que se nos salió de nuestras manos

Espero y me disculpe padre schuester por lo que diré, no quiero oírlo ahora

Lo sé, ¿qué te esta atormentado?, permíteme decirte que seguramente tenga solución – dijo rápidamente dedicado a ignorar cualquier deseo de Rachel

¿A sí? entonces ayúdeme usted, me puede decir como rayos puedo arrancarme el corazón y seguir viviendo, como puedo dejar de sentir para no seguir destruyendo lo que amo

¿Por qué no quieres amar?

Porque está mal – dice sin pensar ganándose una mirada confusa del hombre

Amar nunca está mal Rachel, se conoce como el sentimiento que nace solo de la verdad, es bueno amar, nos permite…

¿Usted que sabe del amor?

Lo que sea que te este pasando parece afectarte demasiado, no puedes negarte al amor si eso es lo que pretendes, tu vida sería un caos, es un sentimiento fundamental para subsistir, dices que no sé del amor estas muy equivocada en mi caso el amor es distinto porque yo me he dedicado al camino del señor amarlo a él y únicamente a él, pero ese es mi caso, en el tuyo dudo mucho que no puedas amar, eres joven encontraras a un hombre que te quiera te casaras antes lo ojos de Dios tendrás hijos y serás feliz, porque tienes amor para todos, para Dios, para tu familia, para tus amigos, para tus enemigos, todos Rachel.

Padre el verdadero problema es mucho más complejo, seria la responsable de futuras decepciones y quizás dolor para personas que quiero solo por elegir ese amor. Mi amor no es visto con buenos ojos

Cómo lo ves tú, ¿es perfecto para ti? – pregunto con cuidado teniendo alguna que otra idea de lo que le pasaba a la morena

Creo que no, me preocupa demasiado lo que piensen los demás – suspiro cansada – padre estoy confundida, creo amar a una persona pero le temo a todo lo que implica estar con ella

El hombre medita en silencio, estudiando cada palabra dicha por la morena

Cualquier amor vale la pena ser vivido a menos de que estés enamorada de un familiar eso si es pecado – dijo rápidamente

Cálmese no es ningún familiar – por primera vez lo miro a los ojos – es una persona que se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a mí y yo simplemente he roto su corazón una y otra vez, siento asco de mi por todo el daño que le hice a veces creo que la única opción es desaparecer y dejarla en paz

El hombre analizo con un poco de angustia sus últimas palabras

Una vez conocí un chico con tu mismo problema, tenía muchas ganas de amar y ser amado como era, pero la gente… los que debían de aceptarlo y respetarlo lo arrastraron a ese camino oscuro al cual no has llegado pero parece que te asomas sin miedo, Rachel, no somos nadie para juzgas a otros, nuestro señor solo desea que podamos convivir todos en un mismo entorno lleno de paz y sinceridad, de alegría y bienestar para todos, que dejemos de despreciar por su condición, si es ebrio, si tiene una enfermedad, si es de piel negra, si es pobre, si es rico, nada de eso nos puede importar porque a la hora de partir nuestro espíritu revelara nuestra desnudes y lo que le importara a Dios es saber si hiciste bien, si fuiste sincero, si no juzgabas, si no odiabas, eres joven y lo único que necesitas es hacer lo correcto porque sabes muy bien que él ve lo que hacemos – la miro por un momento – quizás te sorprendan mis palabras pero estoy hablándote con la verdad, nuestro padre solo quiere que hagamos el bien, que seamos ejemplares, capaces de perdonar igual que él lo hace. Somos tan imperfecto pequeña y aun así el nos sigue amando no crees que esto sea un buen ejemplo para que cambien tu idea de no querer amar

Rachel mira al hombre un poco dudosa, era un hombre de fe hablándole de esto, que pasaba con todo lo que decía la hermana pilar ¿estaba equivocada? o este hombre ha sido corrompido por el mundo.

Tengo que irme – se levanta preocupado al hombre

Deberías de hablar con el

No estoy de ánimo para confesarme – fue sincera y el hombre lo entendió

No siempre debes hablarle a través de mi, lo puedes hacer sola en la intimida de tu alcohola plantéale lo que quieres Rachel

La morena ni siquiera lo mira sale prácticamente corriendo de ahí dejando algo angustiado al hombre

Definitivamente ese hombre está mal del cerebro – murmuro caminado

Tranquila te entiendo y lo acepto, pero me dejas darte un beso y un abrazo – escucho Rachel al final de los dormitorios el ruido provenía de la puerta de Quinn y en ella se encontraba la rubia y la chica nueva hablando, Quinn tenía los ojos rojos y Rachel se sintió mal pero aun así lo del beso y abrazo no le gusto

Eres una tonta ven acá – Quinn la abrazo y beso en la mejilla – nos vemos - dijo sonriente y cerro

Rebecca se quedo como idiota parada en la puerta mientras Rachel se acercaba a ella quería que se fuera y así tocar la puerta de Quinn y pedir de nuevo explicaciones por su comportamiento pero recordó lo dolida que dejo a la rubia y prefirió solo pasarle por un lado.

Cuando Rachel intenta comportarse la otra no lo hace - Hey Berry ¿cierto? – dice Rebecca al verla pasar

Déjame en paz

Oh no, una cosa es que no me atreva a sacarle información a Quinn porque esta herida, pero tú no te me escapas ¿dime que le hiciste?

Nada, ella está mal de la cabeza eso es todo – _debería de dejar de hablar mal de Quinn_ – reflexiono

Bien, tolerare que no me digas nada pero deja de insultar a Quinn. No soy idiota se que paso algo entre ustedes hasta un ciego puede notarlo, tuvieron algo en el pasado, déjala tranquila intentare reparar lo que arruinaste en ella

Rachel voltea furiosa – ¡sabes!, si eres una estúpida ciega, eres tan idiota que no ves lo enamorada que esta de mi, y nunca escúchame bien, nunca querrá estar contigo ¿sabes por qué? – No espero respuesta para responderle – porque soy su primer amor, y ese es muy importante, podrás besarla, podrás recibir de ella cariño pero… nunca me arrancaras de su corazón

Eres una tonta si crees que Quinn te espera por siempre

Me harte de ti – _Perdóname padre_ – pensó.

Rachel se avienta sobre la chica formando un escándalo en pleno pasillo de los dormitorios, las chicas comenzaron a salir nadie intentaba detenerlas era uno de esos momento raros "Berry estaba dándole una paliza a la nueva" que estaba pasando en el instituto sin duda esta chica revolucionaria el lugar

Pero que carajos están haciendo – Quinn hacia acto de presencia separándolas

Rebecca con su mejilla arañada y una pequeña cortada en el labio trataba de calmarse mientras Quinn retenía a Rachel que parecía estar poseída

No sabes con quien te has metido, lo mío es intocable

Rachel por dios – murmura Quinn abrazándola e impidiendo que salga disparada de nuevo hacia la chica

Suéltame, voy a darle lo que quiere, así deja todo como esta, ha sido un error que vengas aquí – grita soltándose de la rubia

En este mismo momento aparece la directora con un par de empelados

Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué paso aquí? – pregunto viendo la escena con asombro, la joven más destacada del lugar estaba en medio de una riña – ¡Srta. Berry!

Comenzó ella – se defendió la morena

La mujer miro a la chica y resoplo frustrada

Siento mucha decepción, deberían de saber que las reglas han cambiando y los castigos son otros, tomo por el brazo a la morena ignorando por completo a la chica nueva para sorpresa de muchas.

Espere – interrumpió la rubia su caminata

Srta. Fabray espero y sea verdaderamente importante lo que dirá. Porque puedo castigarla con esta joven – Rachel vio por un momento a la rubia

Solo quería decirle que todo empezó por mi culpa

Eso es mentira - dijeron al mismo tiempo Rachel y Rebecca

La directora estudio unos segundo la situación, no quería encerrar a Rachel pero tenía que demostrar que esto no podía pasar por debajo de la mesa, soltó a la morena y tomo del brazo a la rubia.

Hermana pilar le digo…

Silencio Rachel – grito por primera vez la mujer – ahora todas a sus habitaciones

Sin más la mujer camino casi que arrastrando a Quinn con ella bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas que se metían a sus cuartos

Rebecca se acerca a Rachel – felicidades Berry


	6. Chapter 6

Siempre lo supe usted y esa latina rompiendo nuestras reglas en todo momento

No sabe cuán errada esta mujer – dijo Quinn mientras caminaba hacia su destino

Martin lo dijo con claridad, será una habitación aislada del edificio principal, muy lejos del patio, los gritos no lograrán ser escuchados a menos de que estés cerca, podrías pasar los días que la directora quiera, el aislamiento representa para esa mujer la sanación y el deseo de no seguir equivocándonos, no podrás salir de él, la oscuridad será tu única compañía y si gritas poco, y no te quejas puede que recibas las tres comidas ese día, era evidente que la mujer tenía ideas distorsionadas y poco sensatas hacia como hacer pagar a una de sus alumnas cada error cometido.

Llegamos – el chico que las acompañaba abrió la puerta dejando ver lo tétrico y escalofriante que es.

Espero y con esto sea suficiente unos cincos días aquí le servirán para reflexionar – con esto la mujer la empujo hacia dentro trancando la enorme puerta de metal y dejándola bajo una quietud perturbadora

Dios – dijo algo consternada - pensaba que te conocería más tarde – hablaba al lugar – estoy loca – dijo rompiendo en una carcajada que poco a poco se convirtió en llanto – maldito hueco parece que sabes cómo joder nuestras mentes – resignada se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas con desánimo

 **Al día siguiente**

Martin dime que sabes algo de Quinn – dice rápido Rachel poniéndose en su camino

Me asustaste, no deberías de estar aquí Rachel pueden...

¿Sancionarme?, si lo sé y sabes que no me importa – responde dejándolo sin palabras

Oye calma como que no te importa a ti Rachel Berry no le importa que…

No me interesa – lo interrumpe antes de que siga – dime si la has visto

La verdad es que no rach – dijo con vergüenza – la directora se ha encargado de que nadie se acerque a ella incluso se prohibió en la cocina que le llevaran los tres platos del día. Parece que Quinn se ha extralimitado esta vez

¡Es mentira Quinn no hizo nada! – Dice con rabia – ¿puedes llevarme a ella?

Ah no, en eso no me meteré la mujer está obsesionada con ese lugar y yo no quiero problemas.

No puedes hacerme esto quiero verla

No puedes, igual eso no tiene ni ventanillas rach, si vieras es asqueroso, las paredes son lúgubres, no hay cama eso es un desastre… – vio el rostro de la morena y noto el dolor en el – bueno tampoco es tan malo

No trates de repararlo, se que debe ser horrendo y lo peor es que Quinn está allá por mi culpa, ¡no es justo!

Como que por tu culpa pensé que se…

Yo era la que discutía con Rebecca

¿Tu? dios me estoy perdiendo las mejores cosas de este sitio, me puedes explicar porque diablos te dabas golpe con esa chica

¡Por Quinn! – confeso sintiéndose segura. Martin era como su hermano y esperaba que este no la rechazara aunque ahora la viera extraño

Se quedo cohibida en su lugar evitando mirarlo a los ojos el esperaba una explicación – Martin... yo, veras yo… siento algo por Quinn – susurro al final

El sin entender pregunta – ¿que dijiste Rach?

Me gusta…Quinn - soltó suavemente esta vez la escucha perfectamente, se quedo de pie mirándola fijamente y Rachel sintió que tenía que correr pero el sujeta su brazo cuando lo intenta

Te gusta así como cuando son parejas – habla con torpeza y es que para él esa confesión rompía todo lo que creía conocer de la morena

Tengo miedo de la reacción del resto del mundo, has quedado tonto y se supone que tu eres mi amigo – manifiesta preocupada, las dudas se alojan de nuevo en su mente

Perdóname, solo me he sorprendido no asocies mi reacción al rechazo, además no te tiene que importar los demás solo lo que sientes

Guardo silencio sintiendo alivio de ver que su amigo no la catalogaba de pecadora o mujer del infierno – gracias, es difícil, pero mas allá de toda la duda no deja de importarme el cómo este por eso debo verla

Si te descubren sabes que esa mujer te destrozara

Lo sé, pero temo muy poco a lo que ella pueda hacerme

Dios, admito que esas palabras sonaron muy diferente a la Rachel Berry que conozco

Sigo siendo la misma la única diferencia es que se que la chica que quiero esta pasándolo mal en ese hueco, es como si todo quedara en un segundo plano y el eje del asunto sea su seguridad – se quedo en silencio al descubrir lo que acababa de decir

Entonces Rebecca como entro en esta ecuación – murmura el chico al sentirse incomodo por el silencio de su amiga

Ella no tiene ni una semana aquí y ya se ha ganada la confianza de Quinn, un beso y la banderita libre para intentar algo con ella y eso me saca de quicio, ¡Quinn fabray es mía! – eleva un poco su voz en las últimas palabras, en su vida nunca había sentido la necesidad de envidia o celos pero basto con ver el interés de otra chica en Quinn para que la atacaran sin sentido, en ocasiones atravesando su propio juicio.

Vaya, entonces todo esto empezó por los celos, sin duda son los peores enemigos, igual no creo que sea lo mejor ir por Quinn hay vigilancia

Bien lo averiguare sola

Espera, yo te llevare pero hoy no rach déjame organizar el encuentro

Mañana quiero ir

Dios que intensa Berry – dice fingiendo estar estresado. La verdad era que le encantaba que su amiga estuviera tan decidida – ahora iré a ver que se habla por los alrededores

Rachel se dirigía a su clase, estaba satisfecha con su logro vería a Quinn o bueno escucharía a Quinn

Santana, aria y britt la meten rápido en los baños

¿Qué hacías con Martin? – santana es la primera en preguntar

Rachel la mira no podía negar que la intimidaba un poco – yo Ehhh…

Habla tonta – dice aria golpeando su hombro

Vamos chicas calma, Rachel esta tan preocupada como nosotras ¿cierto? – britt trato de tranquilizar las cosas no le gustaba la violencia

Quiero verla – miro la cara de disgusto de santana y hablo ante que no la dejara continuar – quiero hacer las cosas bien, yo quiero…

No nos importa - interrumpe aria – iremos contigo - dijo sin darle largas al asuntó

No pueden, si somos un grupo grande terminaremos siendo atrapadas

Berry, tu no me dirás que hacer – santana no recibía ordenes de nadie

Hagan lo que les plazca - dice fuerte dejando descolocadas a las otras jóvenes - Yo solo… no quiero más problemas entienden

 _Aquí hay algo -_ pensó santana – bien, ve tu y nos dices como esta nos preocupa aunque no lo parezca Quinn es frágil

Ok chicas les juro que tratare de sacarla de esto – lo único que le importaba era Quinn y el hecho de que esta había preferido cumplir el castigo por alguien que le ha destrozado el corazón

Salió sin esperar respuesta, Rachel sentía que tenía cosas más importantes que estar en ese baño

Por dios Quinn – murmuro pensativa – _me perdonara por ser idiota o…_

Srta. Berry – escucho detrás de ella

 _Actúa normal_ – pensó nerviosa - si hermana pilar

Puede venir a mi oficina – Rachel se sentía cohibida la oficina de todo director siempre es intimidante, pero en su caso siempre es asfixiante entrar en ese lugar, cuando lo hacia sus dudas la acorralaban

Puede decirme a que se debía el alboroto del otro día – la mujer tomaba asiento y la invitaba a que ella lo hiciera al frente

Por un momento Rachel pensó en echarle la culpa a Rebecca pero luego recordó que nadie puede pagar por sus errores - _debemos de ser responsable de nuestros actos_

Fue mi culpa – dijo finalmente con seguridad

Aun no entiendo porque una joven como usted, termino en un acto tan miserable como una riña, sabe cuánto Dios odia esto - dijo buscando un libro en su biblioteca

Lo sé, ya he hablado con el padre schuester sobre esto – no estaba mintiendo se sentía mal por todo, por Quinn, por ella, hasta por Rebecca lamentaba sus actos y si estaba muy arrepentida

Eso es bueno, igual dejare pasar esto solo porque se trata de usted, pero todo esto será con una condición

Rachel la mira indecisa no sabe que decir teme equivocarse

Yo siempre he visto y sigo viendo mucho potencial en usted – se coloca en el escritorio y la toma por el hombro – su camino es igual que el mío me recuerda mucho a mi – dijo sonriente colocando un libro sobre la mesa – vendrán representante de un convento muy importante en Italia, me he tomado el atrevimiento de colocar su nombre como una de las candidatas Srta. Berry esta es una grandiosa oportunidad que no debería desperdiciar, usted tiene las puertas abiertas para el camino del señor

Rachel se pierde, no cree lo que escucha, esa mujer dijo que ella tenía vocación – suspiro nerviosa - ¿vocación?

Señorita Berry en la vida hay que tomar muchas decisiones sin duda están las correctas e incorrectas en un estrecho camino, espero que usted sea inteligente

Yo quiero… – dudo - Parece ser una buena oportunidad – dijo en un susurro – tendría que hablarlo con mis padres

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo tampoco era que el pensarlo implicara aceptarlo directamente, agradecía que la señora se preocupara por ella pero esto era algo que justo ahora no lo veía importante no es que ella desea alejarse de Dios pero Quinn estaba en su cabeza

Bien dejare que lo hable con ellos – Rachel se despide educadamente y sale trancando la puerta detrás de ella respirando aliviada, camino para su cuarto quería descansar y pensar, tenía mucho que pensar

 **Al día siguiente…**

¡Quinn!

¿Mama?

Si cariño soy yo

Mama no sabes cuánto te extraño, porque dejaste que papa me internara, es horrible

Que dices mi niña si estás aquí con nosotros – Quinn se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba en su casa

Mama quiero verte

Aquí me tienes – abría sus brazos y la rubia se aferraba a ella – no me dejes nunca más. Quiero quedarme en casa

¿Quinn? – Escucho como alguien la llamaba, la rubia reconoce esa voz, tenía que ser un sueño - Rachel – murmuro

Si – dijo la morena frente a ella – vine por ti

Por mi, tu no me quieres estoy soñando

La morena la hace callar al posar sus labios sobre los suyo robándole las ganas de seguir reprochándole algo y aturdiendo sus sentidos.

Dicen que los sueños a veces son tan reales que llegamos a sentirnos bien en ellos. Anhelamos tanto no salir que en ocasiones el individuo se conforma porque solo en el puede conseguir aquello que desea.

¡Quinn! – Escucha a lo lejos – ¡Quinn! - repite la dulce voz de Rachel desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Quinn? – pregunta nuevamente preocupada la morena

Martin, ¿seguro que está aquí? – cuestiona angustiada tratando de buscar una hendidura en la estructura

Si Rachel estoy seguro ella está ahí

Quinn, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? responde me preocupa tu silencio Q – sonaba desesperada

Del otro lado Quinn guardaba silencio acababa de despertar de su sueño y lo que menos pensaba era encontrarse con el llamado de Rachel

Estoy bien – murmuro muy bajo, sus palabras eran desgastadas, tenia sed y hambre, se había desvelado, le dolía su espalda pero escuchar a Rachel estaba cambiando un poco su amino se preguntaba que hacia aquí, acaso estaba preocupada

QUINN – chilla frustrada la morena

Ehh estoy bien Rachel – dice mas fuerte recostada al frio metal de la puerta, bueno podía ser peor todo el maldito lugar era frio

¿Segura? – pregunta Rachel siendo testigo de los fuertes latidos de su corazón al oír a la rubia – Q tienes que perdonarme, yo debería estar en tu lugar

Sabes eres muy rara me pides perdón por cualquier cosa menos por lo que de verdad deseo que lo hagas

La morena sonríe, Quinn siempre sacaría a relucir el hecho de que ella sea una cobarde y no sea sincera con ambas, porque Rachel sabia que al ocultar lo que sentía también se engañaba – _soy patética_ – pensó para luego mirar a su amigo – ¿tienes llave?

Si y no - dijo el chico – al ver la mirada confusa de la morena prefirió aclararle – se donde estaba pero me dio miedo agarrarlas, ok, la tiene Mark el vigilante de turno

Búscalas, Quinn voy a buscar las llaves

Tranquila no me moveré de aquí - espeto con un evidente tono irónico

No tu solo querías oírla ahí la tienes, está viva, vámonos

El sonido de unos pasos los hace caminar y esconderse, de la nada sale la directora seguida por el hombre del cual hablaban llevaba agua y algunas toallas

Al abrir la puerta la luz le da directo a los ojos a la rubia que trata de protegerse, iba para dos dias en ese lugar y se sentía débil además no solo tenía sueños raros también alucinaciones, minutos antes Rachel estaba en esa puerta y no la vio cuando abrieron - estoy ilusionando – murmuro cuando ve que el hombre coloca una luz de mesa en el suelo

Puede irse joven Mark déjeme la llave, se retira y la mujer queda a solas con Quinn, Rachel y Martin se acercan para poder oír lo que sucede

Sabe hoy hable con la Srta. Berry – Quinn no la mira lo único que estaba en su campo visual era la pequeña botella llena de agua – le estoy hablando fabray – grita con autoridad

¿Si, y que le dijo? – respondió como puedo sentía nauseas

Me ha dicho algo que no me lo puedo creer afirmo que la pelea la empezó ella – tomo la botella y probo un poco de agua – vaya que hay calor cierto

Puede dejar de jugar con la puta botella y darme un poco – suplica

Esa boca sucia no merece beber y comer - dijo botando el agua y tirando la botella hacia fuera cayendo delante de los ojos de los chicos.

Y se hace pasar por una mujer de fe, esta pecando al negarme alimento y agua

El sonido de un fuerte golpe estremeció a Rachel que es retenida por Martin, ambos estaban sorprendidos, a pesar de ver a la mujer con un carácter duro y estricto nunca pensaron que sería capaz de algo similar

Mis padres sabrán esto – dijo con importancia tocado su rostro

Sabe fabray si se tratara de cualquiera de las otras jóvenes yo le creería, pero basta con revisar un poco los expedientes para saber que sus padres están demasiado ocupados para siguiera realizar una llamada al instituto – camino a su alrededor estudiando o quizás solo pensando cual sería su siguiente paso - siguiendo en lo verdaderamente importante quiero que se mantenga lejos de la joven Berry, es una chicas especial que está muy lejos de usted, además la Srta. Berry es un fruto sano y usted una mísera manzana podrida, se que esta encubriéndola la pregunta es ¿por qué?, como logro arrastrar a mi mejor alumna con sus amiguita, necesita aprender, sabe anteriormente los encierros representaron la cura para muchas ovejas descarriadas - tomo una vara

Esta loca – murmura viéndola - _¿qué diablos?_

A partir de ahora todo y cada uno de mis pasos serán solo lecciones señorita… es hora de que pague con sangre a Dios

Rachel abre sus ojos mientras mártir tapa su boca – las lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla al escuchar los quejidos de Quinn, trato de zafarse pero su amigo se lo impidió

También le dolía pero sabía que si Rachel entraba la situación se complicaría

Rachel tuvo que soportar diez minutos de ira, nunca había sentido tanta repulsión por alguien, estaba conociendo la otra faceta de la mujer que alguna vez vio como un ejemplo a seguir, sentía asco y pena por esa pobre alma que disfruta con las lagrimas y el dolor de otros – _padre perdónala_ – pensó al escuchar el sonido del candado cerrándose

Dentro se encontraba una ahora si acabada rubia, porque Quinn no podía estar peor apenas dos días, de los cincos y ya tenía heridas, como era posible que las cosas cambiaran tanto en solo minutos, luego pensó que quizás no habían cambiando y siempre ha sido así – miro sus brazos y negó adolorida – todo este asunto es por Rachel - y sin saber porque sintió miedo no de lo que pudiera hacerle sino más bien de lo que le pasaría a la morena si se enteraba de que la quería.

Amor… ¿estás bien? – dice Rachel entre lagrimas le importa un bledo sus miedos en este momento

Quinn alcanza a oír y murmura – malditas alucinaciones

¿Quinn estas bien estas despierta? ¡Quinn!

Rachel vamos pueden vernos

No, no me iré hasta que me conteste esta herida y si necesita un medico

QUINN – levanta su voz

¿Rachel?

Si, si soy yo, dios pensé que habías…

Muerto – completo la rubia sintiendo un horrible ardor en todo su cuerpo

Gracias a dios que estas despierta, dime si estas sangrando – sonó tan rota su voz que Quinn pensó que era real

Rachel eres tú ¿de verdad? - se arrastraba de nuevo hacia la puerta – esto es un sueño cierto, como hace momento lo estabas y como incluso mucho antes estaban tu y mama conmigo es… es un sueño como ese beso que nos dimos – comenzaba a llorar por toda la situación ese lugar estaba agotándola emocionalmente – no sabes cuánto deseo que sea real

Estoy aquí cariño – dijo también entre lágrimas, escuchaba claramente los sollozos de la rubia y eso solo la lastimaba más

No Rachel Berry nunca me llamaría así – dice segura de que lo que vivía era un estúpido sueño – ella no me ama – dijo segura – váyanse – grito preocupando a la morena – déjenme sola – grita de nuevo

Tenemos que hacer algo – miro a Martin

Que pretendes que hagamos

Tengo una idea – estaba dispuesta a sacar a Quinn de ese hueco.


End file.
